


Canadian Odds

by Padfoots_shadow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoots_shadow/pseuds/Padfoots_shadow
Summary: The USA has always had Allen as a representative and personification of the nation. Everyone in the government knows that, but what they don't is that the south still has a personification. Though, instead of being the grumpy confederate soldier that Allen defeated during the Civil War, this personification is a sweet southern bell. She spends most of her time up north with Mathieu. A day in the her life is never boring, when she spends it with her favorite Canadian.





	Canadian Odds

**Author's Note:**

> I have just been embarrassed in the most extreme way and have decided to post this to fight that feeling of embarrassment. Please enjoy and feel free to comment. Be it a compliment or a criticism.

The odds of surviving this day was getting grimmer and grimmer. Matt was nowhere to be found and Kumajirou was still wounded back at the cabin. The snow was too deep for human feet so Kayla was quick to become the wolf. As the Confederacy moved easily through the snow, she could help but send a mental thank you to England for the power to become a wolf. 

Mathieu had left that morning to hunt for the poachers that had shot Kumajirou and hadn’t returned. Kayla had called Allen for advice before heading out to find her lost beau. Bounding effortlessly through the snow, she made a mental list of the places that Canada might be. The First place he would go would be to the initial place that Kuma got shot, then he would begin the hunt. Unfortunately, Matt had left the house before dawn and could be anywhere by now with his five-hour head start. So Kayla altered her course and headed to her starting point. 

When the almost nation reached the river bank that Canada and she had found their hurt friend she took a pause to thank good that they had found the grumpy bear alive. Lowering her nose to the ground Kayla began looking for Mathieu’s earthy scent. After several minutes of futile sniffing she finally caught a whiff of a faded scent of beer, trees, maple syrup, and a vagueness of home. With a happy yip Kayla leaped into action. Her swift feet carried her south along the river bank as her nose worked overtime to follow Mathieu’s stale trail. 

After an hour of swift jogging the redheaded nation began to notice other scents overlapping her grumpy loves. The two scents weaved over Mathieu’s almost completely masking his comforting musk. Kayla whined at how fresh the new trails were. Whoever they were they were following Mattie and that was not okay. Now determined to beat the followers to her lover Kayla began to run her fleet feet carrying her through the underbrush and over fallen trees at an alarming speed. As the scents got stronger Matts came back in almost full force. The two extra trail veered away from Canada’s as his scent became more prominent. Soon even Matt’s foot prints became visible and the mystery smells were merely whispers in the wind.

It wasn’t ten minutes later that Canada’s trail led her to the clearing they often use to escape the struggles of nation life. Mathieu’s earthy scent was all over the place and his prints tracked multiple trails around the clearing. Kayla tilted her head as it appeared her grumpy bear of a lover seemed lost. She snorted in amusement at the thought before pushing on. She had barely made it to the middle of the clearing when a crack of gun fire sounded. Before she knew what was going on her body harshly met the snow covered ground. The Confederate nation let out a loud bark of pain as she tried to get her feet back under her.

The silver wolf’s ears twitched to the sound of rapid heavy foot falls. Standing weakly on her three uninjured legs Kayla bared her teeth ready to face her attacker when Matt burst into the clearing. His red plaid shirt was open and his chest bandage was beginning to show signs for bleeding through. Canada face was decidedly blank as he moved towards me. His steps were short and measured and his eyes burned with a deep rage. 

Kayla’s ears went back as she watched Mathieu move. She always hated when he got like this. He always radiated a don’t ‘fuck with me’ vibe, but when he was truly pissed you could tell that because his eyes screamed ‘you’ve gone and fucked up’. Canada basically excluded murder and for the first time since she’s known him that look was aimed at her. Slung over his shoulder was his old hunting rifle and at his hip sat his wicked hunting knife. 

“What the ever loving Fuck are you doing out here looking like that?” his voice was soft, but colder than she has ever heard. Normally, his voice was soft and warm when he talked to his brother’s southern personification, but Kayla could admit she had in Mattie’s words, fucked up. The silver wolf knew she should roll over and beg for forgiveness, but a southern lady isn’t one to roll over and quit. She drew her lips back over her pearly white teeth. A deep growl rolled from her throat which surprise both Mathieu and me. The rumble cut off almost as soon as I realized it was coming from me and Matt froze in his place. His eyes widened and his mouth almost hung open in shock. 

“Kay?” his voice was warmer but it also held a hint of a warning, “Babe, it’s okay. I’m here. Well get you fixed up and you’ll be good to go.” 

He slowly reached out his hand as if he was going to pet her like a stray dog. Nothing more insulting than your boyfriend treating you like a puppy. Kayla lunged forward with a warning snap of her jaws. Her teeth clacked together just short of Mathieu’s fingers causing his mouth to actually open in surprise. She fell back into low crouch ready to move as her eyes watched Canadas face. The larger nation drew his hand back and narrowed his eyes. 

Before he could chew her out, because if she was going to be honest with herself that’s what he was going to do, a booming laugh filled the air. The loud sound of heavy footsteps crunching through the snow had the Confederacy’s ears going back and her tail tucking between her legs. 

“Damn bub, yesterday you helped a darn polar bear and today you almost lose your hand to a shot wolf,” the thick set man that entered the clearing paused his speaking to shake his head, “there are easier ways to die brother.” 

Mathieu’s hands clinched at his side and his eyes darkened even farther. The plan was to sneak up on the poachers and yet the poachers ended up sneaking up on him. This is the first time that this has happened the second largest nation and he really didn’t like the fact that his girl got hurt because of it. He was quick to step in front of the hurt nation and had his hand poised to pull out his hunting knife.

Kayla stayed ready to strike, but her body had begun to betray her. Her vision had begun to blur and her legs quaked something fierce. But the almost nation was nothing if not stubborn. She planted her quivering paws harder into the packed snow and braced her shaking legs as strongly as she could. She even attempted to use her wounded leg, though that was to no avail. Her body was quivering in both pain and fear, but the red headed confederacy was determined to defend her companion to her last breath if it came down to it. Looking back on it, she felt kind of guilty for snapping at Mathieu. It would suck if that was the last thing she did to him. 

The hunter had taken in both Mathieu and Kayla’s moves and the grin that he had been sporting faded.

“Now mate, you and I both know that I can pull this trigger way faster than you can grab that knife and put it to use,” his words were so sure and final that Mathieu actually paused, “Now we let you take the bear yesterday, no problem, but I can’t help feel like you plan to take the wolf as well. That would be real greedy of you, friend.”

Mathieu was quick to draw the knife. He held it agilely in his hand a wicked grin on his handsome face. The poacher froze in surprise at Mattie’s ballsy move.

The air was thick with tension as both men held their weapons up. They were both poised to strike, though Kayla felt like Mathieu could and would make the first move. She felt uneasy because on her way up here there was two scents, but there was only stranger in this clearing. Where was the other person? Was he just a hiker? Lost? It doesn’t really matter if he’s not a poacher it doesn’t really matter. The smells were layered to closely for them to be strangers though. 

Kayla’s weakened eyes tried to search the tree line for the missing person to no avail. It wasn’t even a moment later that her body betrayed her. Her chin met her chest as her neck couldn’t hold her head up any longer. The quaking in her legs reached a peak and in a vain attempt to stop them she locked her legs. Though that small act made black dots dance in her vision. She let out a loud whine when her vision pitched into total darkness. Then, like a chain reaction, her knees gave out and she flopped heavily onto her side. The snow was no longer packed under her, instead it had taken almost a slush like feeling to it. In a moment of panic, she couldn’t help but to hope that it was because she had been standing on it and not because her all her blood had melted it. Her ears twitched at the distant sound of Mathieu cursing. 

Mathieu, himself, moved to stand over her fallen form. He held the knife in a crushing grip and bared his teeth in an animal like snarl. The hunter was smiling as he hefted the gun slightly higher on his shoulder.

“Would you look at that,” his tone was one full of mocking, “No need to fight over a dying wolf. You have no use for her dead. But in some convenient twist of fate that’s the only use we have for it. It’ll make a nice fur coat. Don’t you thi-“ 

Canada’s knife lodged itself deep in the hunter’s chest, cutting of his words and ending his life all in the same moment. The poacher crumpled to the ground and twitched for a moment then fell still. The Canadian nation didn’t even pause to bask in the victory of ending another poacher’s reign of terror. The large buff Canadian scooped up his limp girlfriend and booked it through the woods. He only paused long enough to rip his knife from the deceased man’s chest. Mathieu moved as fast as his legs would allow and made it home in just under an hour. 

He kicked open the door and had to shoulder past his grumpy polar bear to get into the kitchen. Kumajirou huffed, but followed Mathieu when he caught a whiff of blood.

“Who?,” his roughly spoken word was ignored as Mathieu laid Kayla on the table. 

She had long since shed her wolf form and her once tan skin was paler than Mathieu had ever seen. He spun and sprinted out the rum with a curse. Kumajirou could hear his heavy steps as he rushed to the upstairs bathroom where they kept the First-aid supplies. It wasn’t even a minute later that he was back with gauze and bandages in one hand and alcohol and tweezers in the other. He quickly removed her large red flannel shirt –his, he noticed- and the red and white –it had been white- tank top that she wore under it. His eyes were dark, but Kuma could almost smell the fear rolling off him in waves. 

“Okay baby, this is going to hurt a little, but I need you to bear with me then you’ll be all set,” Mathieu mumbled softly. 

Kayla didn’t even twitch. Mathieu gripped the tweezers with a shaking hand. He moved his other hand over the front of her shoulder and let a ‘fuck’ slip past his lips when his finger felt what could only be the bullet. It had made it through bone and most of the muscle, but hadn’t made it all the way through. He sighed as he grabbed his knife from his hip. It took him a moment to wash the blood from the knife and disinfect it with the alcohol. After he had done that, he stilled his nerves and pinched around the bullet. He revealed the grey bullet head with a quick swipe of the knife. Blood welled up around the bullet head and began to pool in the dip of her collarbone. Mathieu quickly used the tweezers and grabbed the lead ball. 

After he tossed it in the cup of water he had left that morning, he moved quickly to cover the wound to stanch the blood flow. Kayla let out a whine when he poured some alcohol on the wound. He smiled as he ran his hand gently through her bright hair. He couldn’t help, but sigh in relief when she cracked open her eyes to look at him. 

“There’s my girl,” Mathieu whispered, “I could kill you for scaring me like that.” 

Kayla grinned weakly and mumbled back, “You’re stuck with me sugar…”

Her head lolled to the side as sleep took her and Mathieu picked her up to bring her to their bed. When he laid her down and drew her gently to his chest he kissed her head softly and whispered, “Good, because I never plan to let you go.” 

He settled in and closed his eyes. As sleep claimed him as a second victim, he couldn’t help, but thank God that his girl and his bear survived another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not to sure about this, but it has been a idea that refused to leave my head so I decided to share it with you. This won't be it for this story. Let me know what you think and if you want more.


End file.
